


Dolphins swimming with sharks.

by Bjork



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like cereal to milk, orange juice to an orange, the happy life you lived with the affair of the moon and sun underneath your nose and oblivious all around you. Juggling with two relationships could have never been easier. Not to mention, they could be more than just fuck buddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You always enjoyed it when Loki was rough.   
The biting, the scratching, the pulling and leaving the teething marks on sensitive flesh. 

How he always took you off by surprise, grabbing you by your hair, whispering closely into your ear in such a threatening tone that had you trembling in your soaked knickers which claimed different of your arousal, always left you cautious and a bit too jumpy when around co-workers and allies. 

Loki would litter your skin with nothing but nasty bruises, red imprints of skin gripped or deep brands of his possession. 

The chains, the whips, the spankings and of course, your most favorite of all; the collar he made you wear. 

Whenever you had to be up bright and early in the morning, hitting the shower at 5 am with one more hour to spare before needing to get the daily task done, it never did stop him from giving you an explosive orgasm so intense, it burned off the calories you would intake within one month. 

The moments Loki would fail to show or would be gone for a long amount of time he knew before time, the chastity belt he made you wear to prevent you from having the ability of pleasuring yourself without him being able to watch was proven useful. The butt plugin furry tail you had even dared to purchase was quite the use of fun. 

The toys were always giving you something to look forward to through a bad day. Despite the fact Loki always gave the unspeakable punishments to those who dared to spew such a negative glance in your direction. Not only did that bring a smile to your face, but you always had your pillow of a man, Tom. 

Tom, was just much more different than his raven haired dominate. The passion, the sweet fluff and curls of that man would surely kill you if Loki didn’t do so first. 

Comparing the two was always like putting pink and black together. Fierce and sweet.   
Tom was a caring lover, licking over the many bleeding bite marks and rubbing at the bruises and giving your ever sore private parts a pleasant desert of his tongue before moving to other places that needed to be nurtured with a deserving romance; Tom was like a literal after care. 

Tom would take you slowly, the small thrust and rocking of his hips as you either rode him sensually in the night, the sweat beating down to your breasts where he would nip and suck on each delicate peak; clasping his hands lightly around your hips to guide you further into the softness of love. 

You loved how he fondled you so close, getting all the right spaces, knowing exactly what to say and making you feel bashful with such compliments on your beauty and perfection. 

The way he seduced you, taking your chin into the small of his finger tips and whispering how you were everything he hoped for, the truth so elegant and divine in his sparkling eyes; it put you on the verge of squealing with a heated face. The gentleman he was indeed. 

The nights he took you out to dinner, Loki being close by, underneath the table teasing you to see how long you’d last if he fingered you, standing within the reflection of glass or passing out of the corner of your eye. If you could get the damned immortal to dress like properly in human attire, he would be allowed to join the three of you on your dates. 

 

The two did get along in a slight way, when not fighting against who should make you cum first, that was. Sharing a bed with Tom and Loki would always leave you to end up restrained to keep you from pushing them off from the intense mix sides of fire and water. It was all just too much and left you sleeping until you awoke by the afternoon. 

Loki was the shadow of your love, Tom was the love of your light. The man was so honest and so gentle, while Loki could break you from all nooks and crannies, Tom could pick up all the pieces of your trembling aftermath, Loki could have them collapse down once again. 

When the two of you weren’t going on and off like Pit bull’s to Golden Retrievers; the lives you lived from the opposite of the sheets beneath was possibly more exciting and interesting than all chemicals and subjects combined. 

Tom went on and played his little acts of marvelous preformances, walking on the red carpet with that dazzling smile and shining for the camera, while you struggled to understand how Loki’s mind worked when it came to what he wanted to eat. 

The number of times you had to educate him that the food on the internet did not always look like what they did in reality was unbelievable. 

Spaghetti was the biggest issue of him having to force the God to eat. Feeding him as if he was just a baby was the only way he agreed to devouring the tomato sauced noodles. 

The claim that it looked like dried sand didn’t only insult your cooking, but his current resource of homing if he kept up his freely spilled opinions. 

You always caught yourself wondering, was anyone, just one smallest aspect of life or the capability of a mind fully aware of what the mess Tom came home to? Not the one where your cries of ecstasy came through the house as you straddled your second lovers face of course. 

The dirty secrets the three of you kept underneath that roof of yours, your companions dumber than dirt to even realize Tom Hiddleston was a celebrity/uprising actor, the naughty things his lover shared, the fact that The Avengers was just more than spread on pictures from comics, to actual fictional events all too accurate.

Your angel and devil were on your shoulders, and would forever remain at your side as spouses.


	2. The shower of remembered thoughts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting through the day, step one: Showering.

You strangled yourself against the sheets, the atrocious ringing of your alarm clock giving you the difficult alert that you were to awake with its obnoxious blare. You’d rather not move, all too comfortable in your spot for any sort of movement, you had the desire to remain cuddled into the sheets of the large bed now all kept to yourself since the two bums had gotten their backsides out of it. Tom was possibly making breakfast, or at least, bought you breakfast. Loki, was wherever the God was. 

In fact, that hand playing in your hair was giving you the exact truth as to of where Loki was located. 

“Stop.” You nearly wailed, voice deep and filled with an emotional sense of distress. You sounded as if you were on the verge of breaking down into a hysteric weep.   
He chuckled, knowing that his voice was a tad bit deeper than Tom’s, you did all you could with closed eyes to swat the pesky hand off of your head. 

“It is time to awake-” Loki mocked you, using a rather cherry tone just so he could squish out the wanted response he gained entertainment out of. 

“No!” You complained immediately, having no need to hear those awfully spoken dreaded words of the morning persons vibrant happiness. It was painfully sickening to even know Tom and Loki seemed rather ecstatic about waking up so damn early on such a daily occurrence. They were obviously looking at life differently from their point of view. 

“Oh, but yes. You have duties to attend to. Your job is currently in need of your assistance. You must arise and take place to your work. Come now,” Loki wasn’t even attempting to help, rather doing this because he could. You felt his hands grasp at the underside of your arms, actually lifting you off the bed effortlessly as you grasped the soft pillow and sheets in order to maintain the same sleeping position, peeking a milky view open with a burning light and heavy brain. 

“you mustn’t make haste my lovely, attending late could cost you much more than you bargained for.” Loki reminded you of the job you had at hand, rolling you over so you were sitting on your ass while you rested against him lifelessly, smacking a hand over your eyes lazily to get the remaining winks of rest that lingered. 

“Then so be it.” You finished for him, giving him your final choice that you’d rather sleep through the day than participate in the activity of communicating with a bunch of assholes. Another laugh, much shorter this time. Loki was amused, but not surprised of course. It was always like this every morning, throwing in the excuse to call him Mother considering he seemed to act like one when giving you a boost of support to wake up. 

If Tom actually had the job of doing so you would have been late more than needed since he felt guilty about waking you up when you looked so awfully peaceful. Tom always let you sleep at least a few minutes in, just for your sake. Loki was an entirely different novel, having the audacity to even drop centipedes in your shirt if you ever treated him with such disrespect. It did get you up and running quite a few times. 

“Come along now, your shower awaits you, along with this mornings food. You’d rather not have it go to waste now. I surely wouldn’t like for that to happen.”

“What don’t you like Loki.” You replied back with sarcasm, spreading your arms out for Loki to give him the ok to carry you instead, wanting him to pick you up from underneath your appendages and drag you from bed and into the bathroom as if you were Christ himself. 

“Is that a punishment you’re asking for?” Loki was quick to reply, looking down at you with a warning in his glint and tone, questioning you for daring to be so brave to say such things. You shook your head, huffing out and allowing your arms to slap against the bed as you muttered grimly back. 

“No, sir.” You retorted in a small tone, finally getting your eyes open before tilting your head up against his stomach to look up at him, the serious look on his face and frown on his lips leaving your heart to pace and panties to be creamed. Oh how you wanted nothing more than to have him roll you over onto your stomach so he could bestow down a well deserved spanking. 

“I’ll see to it that you return home without anything underneath your skirt. Understood?” You could only but nod your head meekly once more, knowing you would have to follow orders. “Yes sir.” You knowledged submissively. It would seem Loki wanted to play after work.

 

You allowed the warm sprinkles of water to pelt your body with all its force, soaking your skin and allowing it to drink in and relish the sweet necessity of bathing in the morning. 

As long as none of the boys disturbed you, you were able to let your mind slip through and soak into the pleasures of thinking. 

The holidays were starting to burst around the corners soon, always something new coming along hand to celebrate the best of years. 

The last Christmas was possibly the worst of them all. You all had managed to get drunk of your rocker well, mostly you and Tom of course. 

Loki enjoyed himself the whole way through. It was much more better than the telly to watch you stumble out from the kitchen to go after Tom as he struggled to stay on his feet after watching you attempt to catch an imaginary butterfly, going after him with confusion and an emotional heart as you tried to get an answer out of him as to why he was making fun of you. 

After Tom had fallen onto the couch, covering his face as he laughed, you collapsed up onto his lap, letting out groans as you tried to pick yourself up off of Tom, but only coming off the inclosing of crying as Tom rubbed your ass in sympathy. 

You had attempted to give Loki the same unwrapped presents over and over again, having to be forced to accept the package in order to stop you from pouting and claiming if he did so, it would also prove his love for you. 

You then proceeded to sit in his lap while Tom kept him hugged from behind and shower him with twenty questions, the majority of them based off on how he managed to keep his hair so long and in such a position that it moved freely without disturbance. When you had nearly taken scissors to his long raven locks thats when he decided it was time for you and Tom to sleep. Loki had let you both drink way more than you both should have and would have the suffer the consequences of cleaning the hang overs logged in your throats and heads 

Easter was just a whole new story. Persuading Loki to wear a rather uncomfortable piece of clothing which consisted of a small clutch called a ‘thong’ with an attached ball of white fur at his revealed backside and humiliating seed of attached bunny ears couldn’t have made your and Tom’s day any better. Of course, unable to resist yourself, you ended up joining in the band wagon which escalated into a rather steamy afternoon and evening before and after dinner. 

The Easter night was much more thrilling than all, standing out on a bench which rested miles away from the closest view of Big Ben made you forget about your worries and enjoy yourselves a time of friendly conversations and laughs. 

Valentines Week was a day of on and off dominance. Between the clashing of teeth and harsher sex, the softest of kisses, the feel of being swatted on the rear end with a cane, the butterfly nips placed onto your delicate neck, the feel of the whip brushing against your sensitive clit, it was those type of days that rustled you good and put you into the mood of nervousness. You never knew what to expect the next day, and seeing how Tom and Loki’s patterns were hard to figure out, it was truly intriguing. 

Spending the holidays with a simple gentlemen and a dangerous God told by generations to be known was one a single soul would never manage to experience themselves.


	3. Winner takes all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPLOADS THIS AT THE LAST MINUTE, BUT ANYHOO CONGRATS TOM!

“Oh, ugh, goddamn commercial breaks.” You groaned, arms crossed over your chest and sighing pitifully with aggravation as a dove commercial gave a demonstration on how soap ruined the human skin, save for the products own usage of course. Self promotion as always. 

Loki only watched with interest, bringing another Coffee cake up to his lips to take a bite, enjoying how his cheeks tingled at the fifth sweet he was eating, rather glad you had went out and purchased a great amount of fattening foods to celebrate this important day. 

Loki didn’t seem to mind the commercial breaks, amused at how it was different each time and they all had something to offer. He didn’t understand why they replayed every once and a while, making a guess that it showed in case anyone had missed out. 

Today was an awfully special day, in your words, they were. Those who participated in the art of acting were currently being hosted onto a national device displayed out for all to see, Tom had been invited of course.

You were over joyed, taking the God down on the floor as you raided the house for Loki, who you bumped into rather roughly and sat upon his chest as you squealed out the news, your lover nearly breaking his rib cage from the hard fall. For someone so small, you did enjoy putting your weight on your boys. Tom couldn’t even lift you up if he tried. 

“Loki! Tom’s might get elected for being best villain—Can you believe it? My baby is gonna get an award for his work and effort! Oh gosh I’m so excited, I can’t even wait—Holy crap-He’ll be on t.v live and we can watch it together as we eat snacks, I’m so overwhelmed-” You wailed on and on as if you were Tom’s Mother, Loki unable to do anything as you wiggled around and praised Tom for achieving something so big once again. Thankfully, that was only an half hour ago but it seemed to escalate rather quickly on how annoyed you were instead, wishing they would get the show started already as the actors walked around on the red carpet. 

“Do you think he’ll win?” You asked Loki quizzically, knowing there were just as great actors participating for the role as well. You were slightly concerned that Tom wouldn’t win the award he strongly deserved. You looked over towards your lover, your elbows resting on your knees, sitting on the edge of the sofa with your palms pressing tightly on your cheeks. 

“Of course, but I make no promises.” Loki gave you a small wink, feeling yourself become slightly bashful at the gesture. Loki never failed to make you feel like a blushing maiden at times, the charms on that damned Prince were truly astounding. 

Unfortunately enough for you, you were unable to stay up any further, stretching yourself out on the couch after being pushed off of Loki’s lap when he complained he was loosing feelings in his legs, resting your head against the God’s crotch instead and curling your legs with a sigh, being at peace you had accidentally fell asleep. 

It had been only a mere hours later were all the snacks gone, Loki having to eat them all our of boredom as the paid programming swooned the t.v, giving Loki quite a few lectures. 

Finally then, did Tom come home, four in the morning and he was rather tired but happy none the less, holding a strange black and golden zebra stripped container with an attached golden bowl of popcorn, Loki congratulating him on his prize, their whispers bringing you to stir up and awake with a yawn. 

Even though the sleep in your eyes was blinding, you were still able to get a good look at the man who had entered in recently, propping up against Loki’s thighs and nearly keening him in the crotch. 

“Yo.” You greeted Tom lazily, catching sight of the strange object in his hand as he chuckled, giving you a small salute and wishing you a good morning. “What the hell is that?” You asked Tom with confusion, your brain unable to process exactly what monstrosity was in his hand.

“I won.” Tom said proudly, his smile bright and radiating. He seemed in awe himself. 

You gasped, unable to control the emotions in you bursting out, grinning wildly at Tom and giving Loki a small tug with your arm when you felt him place a hand on your rear end. 

“That’s amazing! C’mere, let me kiss your face.” You out stretched your arms to Tom, your lover laughing at your eager demeanor but complying to your request, getting onto his knees and accepting the passionate kiss granted. 

“I’m so happy for you, Tom. You deserve it babe.” You complimented him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders as he patted your back, loving how he still smelled so nice and fresh. 

“Oh thank you so much, it really means a lot just to hear that coming from you.” Tom thanked you in reply, putting a grateful kiss upon your cheek, the two of you basking in the joy you shared. 

“May you please remove yourselves off of me? I’m not too…Comfortable.”

“Oh, hush Loki.”


	4. Mama, pigs are flying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the unexpected.

Bang, bang, bang!

You growled in your sleep, completely disturbed by the obnoxious pounding your door was handling, the horrid noise breaking all barriers that the person behind the noise had any respect what so ever for whoever was inside. 

Who in the hell would be up so early at the butt crack of dawn while you tried to get at least one half hour of sleep? You were it wasn’t Tom, the man working on one of his up coming movies, still waiting for an official trailer.

And you were sure Loki wasn’t even remotely close to be the owner of such noise. The God only left the house with magic, not opening and closing the front door. 

Finally, when the large hands banging on the surely cracked wood, you flinged yourself out of bed, senses high and slightly nervous that the person you made wait for a good five minutes was overly agitated. You didn’t have many enemies…Did you? 

“Jesus Christ.” You hissed under your breath, completely cold as the frozen air ransacked your skin of warmth, making sure you had pants on to avoid an awkward moment before wiping at your eyes to get a better view as you tumbled into the hall and quickly came to the front door, not even bothering to look through the peep hole as you undid the lock and gave the visitor a snarky remark. 

“What?” You hissed out unintentionally, not meaning to come off so rudely as you gave a small squint, only coming gaze to gaze with a very well built armor chest, the clothes looking so real, those large biceps on his arms massive, his beautiful long blonde hair luscious and seemingly soft as silk. You felt your mood shrink, feeling awfully small as your face fell slack, meeting the gaze of the cold eyes of Siberia, nearly emitting a whimper from your throat at the fear sinking into your heart. 

You had never seen Chris look so…Un-delighted and fierce. You swallowed thickly, trying to contain yourself as the words in you failed to combine. He looked so much like Chris, but he didn’t have his scent…Was this Chris in character? You were able to tell the difference of when Chris was really upset then he was acting. But this..This was something entirely different. Until it finally hit you—

If Loki did exist…Then that meant Thor…

“I know my brother resides in this location, I am here for him.” His voice was much more deeper, and rather gloomy and stern. His eyes held no signs of emotions, just only that he was taking Loki and that was that.

You were completely vulnerable, knowing he could knock down your door, call upon thunder, and easily take advantage of a woman who cried over cockroaches just by looking at pictures.

With no one here to protect you, and you were sure Loki wouldn’t even dare to appear to face his sibling, you were stuck with the most dangerous man in the world. You couldn’t lure Thor away, he was much more smarter than that.

Your mind squeaked, the tears of terror burning into your eyes as embarrassment flushed you clean. It was hard to believe, the actual God of Thunder was at your door, his hammer in hand, the hard to pronounce weapon it was. 

“I only wish to merely speak with him, I will leave your home in peace.” Thor explained, his hard gaze still not easing you in the least bit. He seemed slightly desperate, and rather truthful in his words.

You were taking the biggest leap in your life which could have proved fatal, regaining yourself up and slowly shuffling to the side of the door until you were behind it, you allowed him to come in, trying to stop yourself from gasping when you caught sight of his red cape, the bright color seemingly intoxicating and rich with texture.

You would have been lying if you didn’t look like a king. He seemed just as fit as one. 

You watched as Thor looked around, forcing yourself to close the door as you rested against it, knowing you wouldn’t be able to weasel your way out of this one. 

“Uh…I don’t know where…Loki is-I mean, I do but he’s…Just…Not…I’ll try to see if I can find him.” You were awkward with your words, your stress smacking you in the forehead as you did your best to explain to Thor without making it look like you were covering up for his brother. You had a mouthful to give your spouse, Thor looking over at you from across his shoulder before going back and observing the entire room. 

You patted away from behind the God, going back down the provided mini hall which led to the bedrooms and scrambling into your room in order to find your phone, unable to sure if should have rolled around in bed to get out the hidden excitement that today seemed to be your lucky day or the absolute puzzlement and fear.

None the less, if Thor did come here for other reasons…Who were you to deny the God his pleasure? As if dating two men at the same time wasn’t bad enough. The three of you had done this many times before, inviting in one or two play mates into the bedroom, but Thor…He looked all too much like Tom’s co-worker. 

You finally found your phone under the soft sheets, clicking it on and rushing through into your contacts in order to find the name needed. FInally getting a hold of Tom, you frantically texted him and anxiously awaited a reply, quietly leaving the room and checking small spaces.

You checked the bathroom, completely silent and empty, you checked the closets, nothing but bath towels and other supplies.

Upon entering the spare bedroom, you were startled to see him sitting at the end of the bed, his back turned to you, the window burning in against his skin and giving him a bigger appearance.

The day seemed awfully bright. You held back a gasp, not wanting to catch him off of surprise. You tried to close the door again, giving a small knock so you wouldn’t be invading his privacy too much. 

“Thor’s here.” Loki’s voice made you freeze, completely tense and startled at how close he sounded from his afar seat. 

You looked over his back. It was a simple statement, but yet he sounded breathless, almost…Scared. Did the events in the movie really take place to a certain degree in Loki’s life? You never did ask too much about his past, knowing it was none of your business and out of fear you would reopen a few wounds. 

“He wants to talk to you.” You said quietly, hoping that the two Gods wouldn’t burn down your house to the ground. Something told you that this wouldn’t have ended well. Loki never did speak of his siblings nor family. Loki’s head bowed, pondering down as your heart ached. You weren’t sure on really what to do…If only Tom was here, you would shove the situation into his face and have him take control of it for you. 

“Did he threaten you?” 

“No.” You answered truthfully, your ears popping as Loki let out a chuckle, giving him a strange look as you shifted your footing. 

“He’s changed.” You blinked, moving an inch back when Loki vanished, leaving you to look around the room before backing out slowly and closing the door, only to assume that Loki had possibly went out to face his brother.

You couldn’t even stand the thought of being presented to the blonde God again, too shy to even look him directly into the eyes. Your phone buzzed in hand, meaning Tom had possibly sent you an update. 

‘I don’t mean to spook you out, but Chris H is actually here with me…’

You felt a violent chill collide down your spine upon reading those words, your senses conforming that possibly all religions combined were made up out of true belief and reality. 

You sighed deeply, wiping at your eyes before going back into your own room, feeling overly numb and frightened. 

If Gods existed, than your greatest fears would poison your heart. 

‘Done.’ You texted Tom, tossing the phone aside and flopping down face first into the covers, you wrapped your arms over your head, wondering what next would be flying through the front door.


	5. "Now go, and don't look back."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe this chapter would have a much more greater effect if you listen to this as well. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeVf2aiufvg

You tip toed down the hall, awakening up half an hour ago from your previous extra episode of slumber. You were curious, in all honesty. You couldn’t hear anything, the entire house seemingly quiet and rather cold at the moments notice. Had they had an argument, was Loki even alright? What if they had taken the conversation else where, not wanting to disturb you? 

Their little family reunion would possibly be cut short if you were to accidentally interrupt them. They could have been catching up on memories and what not. You were rather happy for Loki, glad to see that he had at least one family member who was concerned of his presences. It truly showed how much his brother cared.

You weren’t even sure if their relationship was accurate like in the movies, just knowing they both represented something and were far from being mortals. 

Upon entering the living room, you were rather surprised to see how empty it was, not a living sign or creature evident. The lights were off, the curtains still open, nothing was moved out of place.

The clouds were turning rather gloomy, casting into the room with a strange blue eerie glow radiating off the walls and furniture. Everything seemed to be rather hollow. 

You glanced into the kitchen doorway, palms sweating slightly as your heart ached in your chest. The lights were off in their as well, knowing Loki usually didn’t turn on the light whenever he was in rooms, they could have possibly been raiding your fridge, but from how the air wavered through and filled your ears, it only stated other wise. 

Your tongue swished into your mouth, cautiously coming closer and examining the table, a few plates in the sink, a small droplet peaking out from the silver faucet, the refrigerator humming with content. You let out a yawn, trying to think of where else they could have been.

It didn’t really matter on where they were, it just concerned on exactly what they were doing. You knew God’s weren’t too familiar with certain capabilities of technology now a days, being rather prone to destroy things either out of frustration or fear of it proving to be a threat. Hopefully, the two brothers were behaving themselves without supervision. 

You once again found yourself in Loki’s room, giving it a small knock and waiting for a mere moment as you pressed your ear against the the border, growing rather suspicious as to why everything was so uninterested in making sound. 

“Loki?” You asked, hoping your voice made it through the door. You listened in harder, growing slightly aggravated and fearful when nothing came through. Loki hardly answered back whenever someone was to come into his room, either the door came open or you would have to let yourself in with the ope he was somewhat decent. 

You grasped the handle, turning it in before pressing down and slowly opening the door, rather surprised on how it smelled so freshly of vanilla and pudding. 

You looked over towards the closet, the provided black chair next to the window, the shiny windows with closed curtains to keep out any provided natural sun light and finally, the empty well made bed. 

It was clear, the two of them were off doing whatever they did, a small smile coming onto your face as you had a hunch that Thor forced Loki to stop by a bar, to celebrate for good times and bad, to make up for any lost trust and to see his brother for the first time in God knows how long. 

What did take you off guard, was the plaid scarf folded perfectly on the middle of the bed. Loki was never one to leave his clothes lying around, unlike you and Tom who would sometimes let your modesty slip, but strange as it was, it seemed just slightly off…

You did a double take on the room, the closet door peaking half way open from your better view as you entered in, now being able to see a collide of white hangers hanging at the small crack. His clothes were gone, but the scarf was the only thing that remained. 

The room seemed to have lost its charm, rather dull and less intoxicating as much as the God was. Even when entering when Loki wasn’t in here, it still felt as if there was something behind you or rather watching from the far view of the corner. The room never felt this abandoned. 

You picked up the scarf, holding the fine fabric in your palms until you felt fear strike into your heart, the shattered piece of your thoughts coming back together and slamming down on the breaks. 

Your head glanced around the room again, the ivory tinted walls, the white provided rug, the one picture you had tapped onto Loki’s wall for decoration of the three of you enjoying ice cream was gone, the recently cleaned closet, how the rooms were empty and all electronics were turned off…

You rushed out the room, giving a small curse in your breath as you disregarded the fact you needed shoes to go outside, quickly undoing the lock and making your way outside, stepping off the porch with your feet feeling the cool ground, a breeze coming at you gently and caressing your cheek. 

The streets were bare, nothing but cars and the array of twisted dark clouds in the sky. 

Your felt yourself shudder, a chill coming at you as you tried to bring yourself together, clutching the scarf in your hand as the world around you seemed to stop spinning. The roar of thunder met your ears, the cackling noise giving you the only option but to look up at the clouds, the entire day seeming to fall inside out. 

A raindrop scattered down onto your cheek, the scarf in your hands coming up to your face as you closed your eyes and inhaled the scent, his handsome spice embedded deep into the fabric.

Your eyebrows knitted together, another patter of rain warned you of the storm, like the lies in your head told you that the clouds were wetting your face instead, that the gasp you made as the sob ripped from your heart was just the noise of wind; that Loki didn’t leave and the thunder storm was beginning as you became drenched into the mess of denial and tears.


End file.
